Devil's Reprisal
by nail22
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya was 5 years old he was involved in an accident that blinded him permanently. However his other senses became extremely acute. Now at 18 years old he was denied entry into the hero course at UA he decides to take matters into his own hands and fight criminals both on the street and in the courtroom.
1. Sight lost

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't see. _What? My eyes must still be closed._ Izuku opened his eyes, and his sense of touch came back; he could feel cloth wrapped around his face. He brought his hand up and felt it. It was odd—he could feel every fibre, every speck of dust, every ridge that made up the texture. And it was overwhelming.

There was too much information flowing in. His breath started to quicken and become more laboured—he could feel the air pass over his lips, the slight change in temperature and every direction the air flowed.

Next came his sense of taste—chemicals, dust, concrete, metal, blood—everything that had been in his mouth for the past week, even every flavour and ingredient of everything he had eaten.

Then came his sense of smell. There was so much—the sterile scent of the hospital walls, the hospital food given to patients, the numerous medicines, the cotton of hospital gowns, the aroma of hospital flowers. The smell of daffodils and sunflowers, and various other flowers, including ones he didn't recognise. A bit further away was the smell of fresh blood and the tears of mourning families.

Finally came sound, so much sound. He could hear the beeping of heart monitors, the crying of families losing their loved ones, the squeaking of wheels as beds are moved, the stomping of footsteps as doctors and visitors moved around. Groans of patients and grunts of pain, and hundreds of conversations going on all at once.

His head was getting fuzzy. As his mind and brain tried desperately to process all these stimuli, he struggled to keep himself tethered to reality. Each beep of the heart monitor resounded like thunder in his veins, each sensation sending ripples of goosebumps across his skin. Hot and cold warred across him, two flavours combining in the worst possible way as the smells only served to enhance a disgusting concoction for his sanity to take in.

He retreated into a corner of himself, whimpering in pain and fear. He wanted it to stop, to go away. Why wouldn't it stop?

He didn't even notice someone entering the room, just the loud bang of the door being slammed open the footsteps of a person running over to him and enveloping him in a warm embrace. As they wrapped their arms around him, he heard their heartbeat and started to focus on the person's heartbeat. It was calming and the rhythmic beating helped him to start to sort his thoughts and filter out some of the stimuli.

As his breathing steadied, falling in sync with the other person, they started to speak "Izuku are you ok?"

They were only speaking softly but it felt like they were screaming into his mind, causing Izuku to flinch in pain and push his hands harder onto his hear, "P-Please stop shouting." it was barely a whisper, the person had to strain to hear it.

"But I'm not shouting, Izuku are you ok?" This time the voice was much quieter, trying to match Izuku's volume as to not cause him pain a second time.

"E-Everything's s-so loud, i-it won't stop." he started to sob again, the reality of the situation slowly beginning to set in. _Why is everything so loud? Is this temporary or permanent? A-And why can't I see through the bandages on my face?_

The person gently placed their hand on the back of Izuku's head and began stroking in an attempt of calming him down, one that seemed to work when paired with the reassurances she muttered under her breath though she knew he could heart it, "It's okay, mommy's here Izuku, mommy's here."

Before long Izuku had been given some noise cancelling earphones, though they merely reduced the volume and range of his hearing to a more manageable level. His mom kept him sat on her lap to keep him from going into another panic attack, he had attempted to remove the cloth from his face but he had been stopped by both his mother and the doctor.

Next to his mom sat his dad and opposite them was the doctor, going over some notes on his clipboard before finally addressing Izuku. "Now, Izuku what is the last thing you remember before waking up?"

He thought back, creasing his eyebrows in concentration but he couldn't remember what could have put him in the hospital but nothing came to mind. "U-um, all I r-remember is school finishing and I went home."

"I see. Izuku, what I am about to tell you may be hard to process. On your way home there was a blind man crossing the street, he was going to be run over by a criminal driving a van who was being pursued by a hero.

You ran in and pushed the man out of the way of the van. However, you were caught in the car crash caused by the van, during which the contents of the van spilled onto your face, specifically your eyes."

Izuku was young, but he had a feeling he knew what the doctor was building, and he hoped he was wrong.

"The Trigger that got in your eyes completely destroyed the nerves in them, I'm sorry but you will never be able to see again."

"B-B-But h-how will I-I b-be a h-hero if I c-can't s-see?"

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to be a hero. The closest you could hope for would be a position where you could support heroes."

For the second time, Izuku's world came crashing down, only a year ago had he been diagnosed as quirkless and now he was also blind. At least before there was a chance he could be a hero, now he would be lucky to even find a job. He felt the cloth wrapped around his face begin to stick to him as tears poured from his now useless eyes, his throat was dry and he had to focus on making sure he was breathing properly.

"The hero who was chasing the truck has offered to pay for Izuku to go through lessons to both read in braille and move around properly without being able to see." the doctor had let the boy grieve his sight and was now addressing the parents.

"Ok, please thank them for us but are you sure there is no hope for Izuku to be able to see again?" asked his father as his mother attempted to comfort him to limited success.

"Unfortunately, no there isn't. There are a few doctors across the globe which have quirks allowing the repair of eyes, but the nerves which take in light in his eyes are completely destroyed and that is not something they can repair. Recovery Girl did come by, upon request on the hero, and used her quirk to heal Izuku as far as his body will naturally, all it will take now is time for his mind to adapt to the new changes."

"I see, thank you. Do you know when those lessons are scheduled to start or are they yet to be decided?"

"The teacher is ready to schedule them as soon as Izuku is ready for them, I have the paperwork and the teacher's information right here." the doctor handed Hizashi a folder with several pieces of paper in it and showed the family out of the office so they could head home."

On the drive home, Hizashi had a few words to help give Izuku some strength.

"Izuku, whatever the world decides to take from you, be that your quirk or your sight, never forget that your greatest strength is your mind. You will use that mind of yours to find a way to help people, of that I am sure."


	2. Hisashi Midoriya

Over the next two months Izuku was taught how to read in braille, though he was still slow with it. He had also managed to memorise the layout of the Midoriya household with both mother and father being careful to keep clutter to a bare minimum. Finally, Izuku had managed to somewhat adapt to his new senses, a lot of things were still loud but he could usually manage, and had even managed to use his hearing to hear how far away something was though it took a lot of concentration and was difficult if the place he was in was loud

However, today he was going back to school. Hopefully Kacchan and the others would be nice to him, but Izuku wasn't getting his hopes up. His mom dropped him off at the school where he was led to the classroom by the teacher who had him stand in front of the class, "Ok, class. Today Izuku will be returning to us, the accident two months ago has left him blind so I expect you all to be careful with him ok?" she asked the class and got a half-hearted affirmation from them all before she pointed Izuku in the direction of his desk.

Unfortunately for Izuku one of his crueller classmates though it would be funny to stick their leg out and trip him up, which of course worked and caused all but the teacher and the kindest people in the class to laugh. However, he was used to the mocking and just ignored it, getting back up and sitting at his desk after a while of searching.

When lunch came, Izuku was seated on the lunch benches so he could enjoy the outside but wouldn't hurt himself, he was passing the time by practising his ability to hear how far something was until a familiar voice began to speak. "Wow, Deku, First you're quirkless, now you're blind. Guess you really are useless; I mean before you could at least to a desk job but now you can't even do that." It was his 'friend', Katsuki Bakugo, come to torment him even more.

"Yeah, now you really can't do _anything_" chimed in one of his lackies, looking to belittle the local quirkless like before the accident.

"Anyway Deku, I figured out a new trick with my quirk. I can make my explosions brighter," he let off an explosion that was quieter than Izuku had expected from the blond, "or I can make them louder!" this time the explosion was much louder than he expected, causing him to flinch and hold his hands over his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" the living bomb asked, noticing Izuku's reaction.

"T-Too l-loud." the blind boy answered, desperately hoping Katsuki wouldn't test this new development.

"Heh, what's the matter, Deku? Sensitive ears?" The blond let off another explosion near Izuku as a cruel smile formed on his face, which only grew further when it got the reaction he wanted, Izuku holding his ears even harder and shrinking into himself in the hope that Katsuki would leave him alone.

Fortunately, it seemed to work as Katsuki turned to leave, his young followers doing the same. "Come on, you two, we're going to go train to be heroes, Deku will just have to catch up."

As they left, Izuku decided against asking them to take him with them due to fear of getting left behind and getting lost, instead he started to practise his skill in hearing how far away an object is. He would make a noise, and hear it echo off a surface and slowly build a mental map of the area.

A year passed like this, Izuku became accustomed to his blindness and got better with his echolocation to the point that he could map out the large objects in a room within a few minutes. However, Bakugo's bullying had also gotten worse, not only would he torture Izuku by letting off loud explosions near his ears, but he had also started to fight people, most often Izuku.

However, Bakugo wasn't important at the moment, what was important was that Izuku had a question for his dad. He had just told his dad that he had a question and received an expectant look. "Um, dad…. D-do you think I can be a h-hero?"

Hisashi Midoriya just gained a serious look, not that Izuku could see it, he knew this talk was going to come sooner or later and while he doesn't want to crush his son's dream he is aware that for someone with both the disabilities of blindness and quirklessness, it was a very unlikely dream. "Unfortunately, kiddo, becoming a hero how you are isn't likely to happen, but that doesn't mean it is the only way you can help people." He cringed when he saw his son visibly shrink, _I'm sorry, son, I just don't want you to end up like me_.

"B-but, how can I h-help people if I'm not a h-hero?"

Good, this was his opportunity to give Izuku hope by guiding him on a path where he could help people without risking his life against supervillains, it was also an opportunity to teach his son about laws. "Well, Izuku, why do you think heroes fight villains?"

"Villains are bad guys! So All Might beats them up to stop them!" Izuku's demeanour did a complete 180 as he started talking about his favourite subject, All Might. Hisashi let out a chuckle and started to speak again before Izuku went off on a rant about his favourite hero, he wouldn't get anywhere if he let that happen.

"Izuku, do you ever think about why they are bad guys, how a hero can tell the difference between a villain and someone like me?" Izuku took a moment to think before shaking his head. "Villains all break laws, they are like the rule your mum and I make but everyone has to follow them, if they don't, they're a villain." Izuku just sat there with a look of awe on his face.

"There are people who study laws, like you do for heroes, they help prove that villains' broke laws and they also help people who the laws are unfair against. They are called lawyers, and as one, you will be able to beat villains and help a lot of people in ways other heroes can't."

The prospect of helping people seemed to cheer up the young boy as he let out a large smile. "I'm gonna' be a lawyer and help people like a hero!" until he took a contemplative look and through Hisashi a curveball, "but heroes are meant to be strong, like you!"

Damnit, he was proud that his son was thinking about his future, especially since he had only turned six last week, but that did leave him with a problem. He wanted to teach his son that people can be heroes in their own way, they don't need to be super strong if they are smart and crafty, or quick and able to dodge but the look on Izuku's face was enough to tell him that Izuku would just keep asking if he could be strong like Hisashi. "Hmm, I guess you are right. How about this, if you promise to study hard and grow up to be super smart, I'll help you become just as strong as me."

"Really? When can we start?"

"I'm friends with a guy who owns a nearby gym, I'll take you there during the weekend and I can teach you some exercises to help you keep in shape, maybe we will see how much you can lift" and with that, Hisashi's fate was sealed, Izuku would make sure his dad taught him those exercises on the weekend, whether he wanted to or not.

Over the week Izuku started to really study harder, he would really put effort into his homework and his hero analysis hobby which he had picked up. Hisashi knew why he was doing this of course, it was so Hisashi couldn't deny that Izuku had been studying properly and Hisashi would be forced to take Izuku to the gym.

When the weekend finally came, Izuku made sure that Hisashi took him with him to the gym. Once they got there, Hisashi took Izuku to a small area where he could do his exercises, Hisashi had spent all week making sure that the space was safe for his boy, he didn't want Izuku to get hurt because he couldn't see.

Regardless of his worries, he still taught Izuku some light exercises which would slowly build his strength, speed and lung capacity. Hisashi also performed these exercises with his son, but his were much more intense, he had a fight in two weeks after all. Once they had both done the exercises for a while and Izuku was exhausted, Hisashi started his sparring matches.

This process repeated the second week and only broke the week after that to celebrate Hisashi winning his fight. After that, it became routine; every week Izuku would throw himself into his studies and he would train with Hisashi on weekends. Roughly ten months after Izuku started training with him, Hisashi started a winning streak like nothing he had ever had before.

It was a shame that after two months of this winning streak, both Hisashi and Inko Midoriya would be found dead in an alley, both shot dead.


	3. Vigilantism

Toru had just sent her application for UA's hero course and it was time for her to start training a lot harder. She stood in front of the local gym, above the entrance there was a neon sign with the name "Fogwell's Gym", apart from the sign, the gym seemed pretty old on the outside; the old, white paint was peeling away in places, revealing brown bricks. She stepped through the door and was immediately assaulted by the smell of sweat and the sound of people training in the main area, there was also the smell of air freshener, so at least the owner was trying. She quickly made her way to the changing area and got changed into her workout clothes, afterwards she moved over to the main area.

There was a lot of different workout gear: punching bags, weights, treadmills, a bunch of other machines she wasn't sure how to use, and there was also four separate boxing rings that people could use to spar or practise fighting based on the people in them who were practicing different martial arts.

Wanting to work on her punches, she made her way over to the punching bags, on her right seemed to be some guy in his thirties; he was really tall and had very large muscles, unnaturally large, probably a muscle enhancement quirk. On her left was a boy who looked to be about 18, the same age as her; he had messy, green hair, freckles across his face and his eyes were covered by red-tinted glasses, he appeared to be about 5 foot 8 and based on what she could see of his arms and the bottom of his abs that she could see where his shirt was lifting up, he was heavily packed with muscles. The boy was really laying into the punching bag in front of him, a lot of quick punches but based on the sound of each impact, there was plenty of force behind each of them. Despite it all, she noticed that he wasn't actually looking at the bag and he was actually staring just next to it, but after following his eyes, all she saw was the floor. _He must be lost in thought._

Deciding to leave him alone, Toru got into a fighting stance and started to punch, she pulled her right arm back, twisting her body slightly, then brought it forward and hit the bag. Then she repeated this with her left arm, then her right again and continued this process for about 5 minutes before she was interrupted. "Your form is off." She quickly turned to see who had spoken, only to see that the green haired boy has stopped his attacks on the punching bag to comment on her form. "When you are punching with one arm, bring the other up to defend your face, also; your feet are positioned a bit too close together, you need to move your feet more when you punch, you need to twist your body more and you also need to bring your arms closer to your body while preparing to punch. If you need an example, watch my body as I punch." He returned to his punching bag and took a stance similar to what she had done but it was different, he had made all of the changes he suggested, and the impact of his strike was a lot more then what her punches were producing.

After his demonstration, he gestured for Toru to try, turning to her own punching bag she tried to imitate what the boy had shown her, but she still couldn't recreate the impact the boy had made. "That's better, keep practising and you should start to do that subconsciously."

"But I still couldn't punch like you did." She knew it was stupid, she knew he had a lot more muscle and practise than her but if she was going to be a hero, she needed to be able to hit villains hard! However, as she was trying to stare him down, she noticed that he still wasn't looking at her, usually when someone talks to her, they at least try to make eye contact with her despite them always being just off, it was the thought that counts! This guy was looking in the complete wrong direction!

The boy just smiled at her, well, he smiled, he still wasn't looking at her**.** "I've been coming here since I was 6, trust me, the power will come from both the practise and the muscle you'll gain. My name's Izuku Midoriya by the way." He still wasn't looking at her, and she had checked where he was looking and it was the wall, _Is he blind or something?_

"I'm Toru Hagakure, nice to meet you. One thing, why are you just staring into space? It's kind of rude to not look at someone your talking to." She'd put her hands on her hips in an attempt to seem more confrontational, though wearing a tank top and short for work out clothes made expressions like that difficult to convey for the invisible girl.

A look of surprise covered Midoriya's face before it quickly changed into understanding "Oh. I guess it can be hard to notice when I'm in a place I know really well." He started taking off his glasses and Toru was starting to get an idea of what he was going to say. _Please don't be blind, I'll feel like a jerk! _Ignorant to Toru's silent plea, Midoriya removed his glasses and she could see that they were foggy with a slight emerald tint**.** "I'm blind so I really can't look at you."

"Damnit, now I feel like a jerk." Her frustration with herself was easy to hear in her voice. _He's gonna be mad with me, isn't he?_

Instead of getting mad with her like she expected, Midoriya just chuckled and reassured her**.** "It's fine, like I said it can be difficult to notice when I've got my glasses on and I'm in a place I know quite well." He placed his glasses back on his face and began to leave to the male changing rooms.

Toru turned back to her punching bag and began to practise the form Midoriya had shown her. She was practising the punches for about an hour, only interrupted when she saw Midoriya leaving with a stick he seemed to use to make sure nothing was in front of him. During the rest of her workout, she continued to berate herself on how she had acted despite Midoriya telling her it was ok. _If I'm going to be a hero, I can't be insensitive to topics like that. Wait… if he's blind, how could he see that my form was wrong? Most people with sight can't even do that! Maybe it's part of his quirk._

Izuku walked through the streets of Mustafu, slowly making his way back home from Fogwell's Gym. He contemplated the letter he had received yesterday from UA;

_Dear Mr. Midoriya_

_I regret to inform you that your application into the hero course has been denied; while we here at UA have removed the requirement of a quirk to enter this university, we believe that the hero course would be too dangerous for someone who is both quirkless and blind. Due to this, you will not be able to enter the hero course._

_Despite your application being denied, your grades are near perfect and at the top of your class, as a result I would like to offer you a spot in any of our other departments; General Studies, Support and Business. If you wish to apply for any of these, please fill out the application attached, and I will let you know the times and dates of the entrance exams for each department._

_Please do consider entering the other courses, I will look forward to teaching you and nurturing your mind._

_Sincerely,_

_Principle of UA university, Nezu._

Izuku had been incredibly frustrated when he read it, but he soon calmed himself down and applied to the general studies course, there was an opportunity to study at UA, that would open more doors for him in the future than other universities.

Still he had been frustrated and it had led to Izuku deciding to do this tonight; he was going to become a vigilante. He had even bought clothes to help him hide his identity, the main thing being a black mask that would cover the top half of his head, including his eyes, it wasn't like that part mattered though.

It was getting colder and his Braille watch said it was getting late, so he quickly made his way home and got ready to go out as a vigilante for the first time.

It was 10 PM and Izuku was on the roof of his apartment building, he was wearing black clothes and the cloth mask he had bought the previous day. He was focusing his hearing, listening out for any nearby trouble he could stop, he knew it wasn't likely, but it was worth a shot.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard something from an alley two buildings away.

"Give me all your money or I'll gut you like a fish."

As soon as he heard that, Izuku was off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and finally jumping down into the mouth of the alley. It was just one guy, Izuku knocked on the wall to make a bit of noise to help him hear a bit better, the mugger's fingers were long and sharp, his quirk most like let him turn his fingers into knives.

Izuku addressed the mugger, taking heavy footsteps to generate more noise and build a mental map of the alley, "Let him go and I won't beat you into the ground." He changed his voice a bit, making it deeper.

"Eh, and who the fuck're you supposed to be? Some sort of hero? HA!" The mugger mocked him, his voice arrogant before he started to run towards Izuku, attempting to slash him across his stomach.

Izuku bent at the waist lightly, letting the slash pass him by. Swaying back, he hit the mugger's wrist and elbow, redirecting the blow into his opponent's torso. The mugger deactivated his quirk to avoid stabbing himself, Izuku was quick to take advantage of this, grabbing the muggers other arm, he slid behind the man and slammed his forearm into his shoulder, dislocating it and causing the thug to let out a cry of pain. A kick to the back of the knee sent the mugger down and a brutal stomp on his head ensured that he was knocked out, most likely breaking his nose or knocking out a tooth in the process.

Izuku took a minute to take a few deep breaths and recover from the short fight, he turned his ear towards the victim to check if he was hurt. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine."

"Good, I need you to call the police so they can arrest this guy." Izuku got up and started to head towards the fire escape to make his exit. He jumped and kicked off the dumpster to reach it and began to climb up towards the roof and begin making his way home.

It felt good, he had helped someone and stopped a criminal, sure he wasn't fighting villains in the street liked he had dreamed of, but he was saving people and that was what counted. However, he was still a vigilante, that would mean he couldn't work with the police and other heroes and would be hunted down by both, making his life a lot harder than it probably could be.

_But it doesn't matter how hard it is, if I can help people, I'm happy._


	4. Coffee date

It had been a week since Toru had met Midoriya and she still felt bad about her assumptions, she had decided to buy him a coffee and apologize properly, but he hadn't showed up at the gym since they'd met. _Is he avoiding me?_ _I hope not._

Toru was watching the morning news as she went through her morning routine, the topics being mostly uninteresting but one did catch her attention.

"_In other news, throughout the week there have been multiple reports of a man dressed in black interrupting muggings, murders, robberies and other crimes during the night in the area of Mustafu. The government has confirmed that this is not some new hero, but is instead a new vigilante. While there has been no confirmation on his name, many people have begun calling him Jack Rabbit. We will be sure to keep you updated as we get more information."_

_Huh. He seems to operate near here, I should probably try to keep an eye out for him._

Deciding to leave that thought in the back of her mind, Toru quickly finished getting ready and headed out to Fogwell's gym for her daily workout and training. It took a few days, but Toru had gotten used to the environment of the gym, even enjoyed it. She had also gotten to know a few of the regulars so she had someone to talk to while she was there.

She set out, letting her mind drift while she made her way to the gym. Her thoughts drifted to Midoriya, the blind boy she had been so rude to, even after he had helped her. She began to think about what it must be like to be blind, to not be able to see any of the things the world has to offer; he probably doesn't even know what any of his friends look like, he probably doesn't even know what he looks like himself….

The two of them were similar in that aspect.

Did he constantly wonder what he looked like in the same way she did, or did he just accept the fact that he will never see his own face and move on?

If it's the latter, maybe she should follow his lead.

Toru quickly made her way through the crowds to Fogwell's gym. She entered the now familiar gym and dropped her bag off in the changing rooms before moving into the main area of the gym. She went over to the treadmills to do a short run and warm up before moving onto her serious workout; she did her push ups, sit ups, weight lifting and all of her other exercises for the day before finally moving over to the punching bags to practise her form.

That is when she saw him again; a head of green hair pointed towards the floor as his fists slammed quickly and repeatedly into the punching bag in front of him, the strikes were not just quick, but accurate too, striking the same place over and over again. She was snapped out of her staring when the bag he was using split and a loud tearing sound rang out through the gym as sand began to pool below the bag

"Shit. I broke another one."

_Wait, he's done this before? How many times? Just who is this guy?_ "Hang on, you've done this before?"

As soon as Midoriya heard her voice, he turned his ear towards her direction, "Yeah, a few times actually. I'll need to give some money to the owner to pay for it. Hey, aren't you that girl I met last week?"

_Oh, he remembers me. Hopefully not in a bad way._ "Um, yeah, about that, I'm really sorry for last week, I was really rude and insensitive-" before she was finished, she was cut off by Midoriya raising his hands and talking.

"I already told you it's fine, a lot of people say or do something which could be considered rude before they realise I'm blind. Trust me, I'm used to it and I forgive you."

"Still, at least let me buy you a coffee or something, at least that way I'll feel like I actually earned that forgiveness," knowing that he didn't hold anything against her did make her feel better, but there was still something bugging her about it. '_Hopefully, talking to him for a bit will help me figure out what it is_'

"Okay. However, only on the condition that you stop apologising about last week. I'll meet you outside," and with that, Midoriya made his way over to the men's changing rooms, presumably to shower and change. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she made her way over to the girl's changing rooms to do the same

* * *

Once she was ready and changed, Toru stepped out the door of the gym to see Midoriya waiting for her. He was wearing a simple shirt and trousers, but what made him stand out from everyone else was the cane he was holding up to his chest and the red tinted glasses on his face. She also noticed something about him she didn't remember being there last week. There were scars all up and down his arms, some faded while others were more recent, clearly gained over time. Though, more than that, she noticed he had fresh injuries, cuts, and bruises on his arms. He even had a cut on his cheek. _What happened to him to get all of those?_

Toru made her way over him, ready to ask what had happened, but before she could open her mouth he addressed her. "Good, you're ready. So, should we go find somewhere to get that coffee?"

"Yeah… sure." As they started walking Toru got to see what Midoriya carried the cane around for. He would move it infront of himself, close to the ground so he would know of anything in his path so he could avoid it. "Do you mind if I ask how you got hurt so much?"

He seemed to tense when he heard the question but answered regardless. "I tripped and fell at home, I do it often so the neighbors regularly check up on me, just to make sure I'm okay"

"Oh, that's nice of them." It was a believable explanation but there was still something that told Toru that something was off. However, she didn't talk about it, and they settled into a comfortable silence until they got to the small cafe and they had both ordered their drinks. They started talking about small things, the weather, school and other things.

"So have you always been blind?-You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" She had said it without thinking. _Hopefully he isn't mad._

"No, I haven't always been blind, I lost my sight when I was five years old." he had a look on his face that showed both pain and fondness

"What happened?" _Why can't I stop myself?!_

"There was a group of small time villains, they were smuggling a shipment of Trigger, a hero was on to them and that led to a car chase. During the chase they were going to run over an old man who was crossing the street and I ran to push him out of the way, apparently the villains didn't want to run over a child and so they tried to drive around me and crashed. The Trigger spilled into my eyes, and when not properly diluted, the chemicals in Trigger can be very corrosive. It destroyed my optical nerves and I haven't been able to see since." Izuku sat back and took a drink of his coffee as he finished his story. Toru was stunned, she didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't that.

"Ok, one more question. Promise. Do you miss it?" _One more question, after this I'll answer anything for him_.

"I don't miss it," _What? How?_ "At least, that's what they try to teach you in therapy, to be thankful for what you have and not apologise for what you lack. However, it still doesn't change the fact that I wish I could see the sky just one last time..." He had a small smile on his face though he spoke in a melancholy tone

_I guess not being able to see yourself is better than not being able to see at all, I can't even imagine living like that. _"Oh, wasn't expecting an answer like that. I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories," her nervousness was clear in her voice, she really hoped she hadn't upset him.

"Let's move on to a different topic, why do you come to the gym?"

"Oh, I'm training to be a hero, I want to get into UA and since my quirk isn't combat oriented I started training my body to help me out with that"

At the mention of quirks, Izuku seemed to perk up. "What's your quirk?"

"Light refraction, My skin refracts the light around me and makes me invisible, It's good for stealth but not much else. I kinda just assumed you knew my quirk from looking at me, then I remembered...Yeah..."

"So it's on all the time?"There was something different in his voice now, like it had a new energy to it. He was either interested in learning about her quirk or the coffee was stronger than she thought and it was starting to kick in.

"Yep, I'm totally invisible 24/7 and I can't turn it off." She wasn't entirely sure _why _she was waving her hand around in front of him as if he could see but she did it anyway, she was too relieved to be moving on to a less depressing topic to be embarrassed.

"Well, with a quirk like that it would probably quite useful in close combat, your opponent wouldn't be able to see you telegraph any of your attacks or dodges, so in order to reliably get a hit on you they would need to use quirks that attack a large area." He started going deeper into thoughts on her quirk, getting quieter until his voice was barely above a whisper and she could barely make out he was even speaking.

"For now, you should probably focus on your agility and power for your combat abilities. When it comes to stealth you should focus on spatial awareness and being as quiet as possible, other training can come later but those are the major things you should focus on." He had stopped muttering and started to give her advice, and advice she actually thought was useful.

"I never thought of it like that, I was just going to do general strength and speed training and maybe pick up some basic fighting techniques. I've only got ten months until the entrance exam so now I really know what to focus on until then," she spoke with a voice filled with energy and determination.

"Seriously, thank you for the advice." She gave a sort of chuckle before continuing, "We came here so I could apologise and here you are giving me advice on how to prepare to be a hero, if you ever need anything, just ask and I'll help out. Now, is there some way that you can contact me if you ever need it, or are we just going to have coffee dates like this regularly?"

Midoriya actually had a small blush as he smiled, still not facing her but it didn't bother her like when they first met, it actually felt really comfortable with him. "If you put your phone number in my phone and save it under your name I should be able to use the voice function to call or text if I need to." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it out in her general direction for her to take.

After she put her number in his phone, and saved it under 'Hagakure', she saved his number in her own phone. The two of them quickly finished their drinks and went their separate ways for the day.

Toru left to go and sort out a workout schedule that would help her with her new training focuses.

Izuku left to study for the general education entrance exam and rest up for his patrol that night.

**A/N Hello, I know it's been quite a while but I never intended for this chapter to take this long. A combination of writers block, not being happy with the state of previous versions of this chapter and other real life stuff just meant that It took this long to write this chapter. To be honest, I have already begun writing the opening scene of the next chapter, just struggling a bit with how I want to do it, but don't worry you probably won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. When it comes to further updates, don't expect consistent or frequent updates, but you can expect them eventually, if you want to read them as soon as they come out, keep an eye on this story on ao3 as I will update there first since that is my ****preferred platform for fanfics.**


End file.
